


The Diamondè Mental Institution.

by theuselesspearlmethystshipper



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: A very sad porl :C, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Blood(?), Crying and depression, Fluff, Human Au- Mental Institution, Jasputh (Maybe .-.), Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Suicide/Character Death, Ruphirre, Self Harm, Smut/Sex later on (?), anger issues, body image issues, lapidot - Freeform, pearlmethyst - Freeform, perspective switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuselesspearlmethystshipper/pseuds/theuselesspearlmethystshipper
Summary: Pearl woke up in this unexpected place. She doesn’t even know where she is. What she did. What was wrong with her. She meets Amethyst, an unexpected visitor. She seems nice, nicer than anyone she’s met. Pearl gains friends, people who care about her, until yet again- it starts to go down hill.





	The Diamondè Mental Institution.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!— this is my first fic on this website! I do love my ships, and I love writing, so I guess..here’s a fan fiction? :P

Pearl woke up. It was bright. And clean. 

She bolted up in bed to only be restricted back down. She couldn’t feel anything below her neck. She looked down, there were countless bandages strewn across her arms and her thighs. She was confused.

She decided to look around. She was in a bare room, with light cyan tinging at the walls. The lamp above her was on, it was blinding her almost.

The room was quite pleasant. However, not hers. She started to panic and once again tried to bolt upwards and was rewarded with unco-operating muscles. She sighed, not knowing what to do. She was seriously contemplating screaming.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. A tall, mocha brown woman stepped in the room. She had dyed blue hair and brown roots. Her eyes were a shade of blue, which contrasted her skin. Not that it was a bad thing, it suited her beautifully. Pearl stared at the woman, confused. She opened her mouth to talk, but was confronted by an almost silent whisper. She grunted, for that only to be silent too.

“Oh, good..you’re awake I see..” The woman said in a gentle voice and simply jotted something down on her clipboard. Pearl kept blinking at her. Over and over again. Hoping the tall woman would catch the drift she was trying to throw.

“Hello, Deary, do you feel better?..” the women cooed in her soft voice.

Pearl continued to stare and blink.

“You probably don’t remember do you?..” she sighed softly.

“Welcome to The Diamondé  Mental Institution..” 

She shot her a look.Mental Institution?

She obviously bought on her trail.

“Well, you see. We take in teens that have mental issues and try help them.. you know,the teens who are suffering from depression, anxiety, ptsd and so on. ..and most of our cases are survivors of suicide..” She explained. She was still confused. What had she done this time?..

“-You came here a few days ago, it’s honestly a miracle that you survived.. but since you..obviously..can’t remember what happened, I’m not allowed to share the information with you. I apologise, it’s policy... ”

She managed a small head nod. The woman jotted something down again and checked her watch.

“Oh, I apologise deary, I must go check on the next patient. I’ll come round soon.” She excused herself, closing the door behind her.

Pearl didn’t honestly know what to do. She sat there, still confused to _why _ she was here. There wasn’t really anything she could do. The best thing was to honestly sleep. She tried her hardest to shut her eyes and fall asleep , but she couldn’t. Something just kept nibbling at her brain that kept her awake. She just sat there, day dreaming, until she slowly drifted off..

——————————————————

She sat up. She could begin to feel her muscles again. Almost. She looked around. She..wasn’t in the room? Behind her, was the top of a cliff edge. Had the room been a dream?..

Pearl realised a note bunched up in her hand, along with a rock. She unraveled the letter and began reading over it.

It was short. Snappy. Depressing. It was a suicide note. A suicide note. 

She realised the deep twanging at her wrists and thighs. She bunched up her sleeves to find millions upon millions of deep, bloody cuts. She didn’t remember that. She began panicking. Where was she? Did she do this?..

She began pacing backwards. And just like that, she fell backwards._ Off the cliff. _She fell through the air, just coming into the shocking realisation. Her body became completely engulfed by the sea. She held her breath as she was being slowly dragged to the bottom of the ocean...

—————————————————

She bolted up and just began shrieking. She quickly held her mouth and began to sob. And sob. She clamped her hand over her mouth and tried to keep herself quiet. She was thankful no nurse had came in. If that’s what they were, anyways. Since she had regained her strength to move, she curled herself up and continued to sob into her knees. Now that she could remember, she wished that she couldn’t.

—————————————————

Amethyst P.O.V

She sat in her bed, reading comics. She didn’t have much else to do. She was stuck in this crummy old Mental Hospital. Sometimes she wondered if it had been better to stay at home and just be subtle on the self harm. Ugh. It was almost time for lunch, which she was happy about. She liked eating, she was definitely a stress eater. She began day-dreaming about what might be on the menu. Sure, the food was shit, but she found a way to like it. Her train of thought was cancelled when a scream echoed from next door. It instantly came to a stop, and she could hear slight..sobbing? She decided to peep out of the door, to look for nurses. Mainly Ms Azulé, she was the kindest in this block. She spotted the woman right at the far end of the corridor, with a blonde-haired midget. She recognised this to be Peridot with signature slicked-back hair in a triangle. It was hard to describe, but all she needed to see was the triangle. She guessed Peridot started having an anxiety attack in the corridor, so that’s why she was curled on the floor, Ms Azulé cradling her.

She put her ear against the wall to listen for sobs again. The painful, stuttering sobs were almost heartbreaking. She remembered being in a state like that.

She held her breath and knocked on the wall. The person on the other side of the walls breath hitched and quieted down. She could hear the stray sob or hiccup, but she didn’t care. She opened the door once more to look down the corridor, This time spotting Ms Marigold, digging through Lapis’ Room. 

Lapis was a friend of Amethyst, a good one too. The only problem was that Lapis always carried or was near a blade. Amethyst was currently terrified of blades, and tried to avoid them. This meant Amethyst never went in Lapis’ room/dorm and almost NEVER was round Lapis when she looked upset. She knew that’s when her blade could be seen the most.

She was brought back to reality by a ‘BANG’ in the next door room. She heard a quite “Shit..” and some pained noises. She contemplated on still going next door. A nurse wasn’t seen for atleast a mile (the nearest being Ms Marigold, who wasn’t very comforting. Or, even good with emotions all together.)

She sighed and just decided to go for it. She slid out of her room, hugging the wall and humming mission impossible in her head. She reached the door and knocked. She could hear struggling and squeaking. She guessed they fell on the floor (hence the bang earlier) and were struggling to get up.

She opened the door without waiting for a reply, staring at the girl who was sat up in her bed. She looked confused to who she was, quickly guessing that it wasn’t a nurse. The girl had a short, strawberry blonde, boyish hair cut. She had light blue eyes and very pale skin. Countless bandages round her arms and her thighs. Well, at least that’s what she could see.

She stared at me, with a mixture of embarrassment and confusion whilst rubbing her eyes.

The girl managed a simple-

“W-what?-..” before choking up again and turning away.

”Oh, shit, um?..”Amethyst tried. This went a lot better in her head.

’No.’ Amethyst thought.

”I, uh, heard you crying and like..normally the nurses would come in and shit, but like, they’re down the corridor and like..” Amethyst said. She mentally cursed herself for using ‘like’ about three times. She said words like ‘um’ and ‘like’ when she was panicking. Honestly, who doesn’t.

”I just wanted to see if you were alright..” She muttered, looking down and kicking the carpeted floor.

The girl turned back around, and was staring blankly back at Amethyst. 

“I’m..f-fine?..” The girl stuttered, looking down. 

“Dude, I like..heard you screaming.” 

“Oh, that um..” She said. Her face flushed a light pink, adding to the red tinge on her face from crying. Her top lip kept quivering and she kept avoiding eye contact. 

“Look, uh, change of plan.” I manage. I twiddle my thumbs and cough. “I’m Amethyst!..uh..” She reached out her hand. 

“I’ll be your next door neighbour, m’lady.”She said jokingly. The girl flashed a small smile before grabbing onto Amethyst’s hand.

.......

”Pearl.”


End file.
